Demon Chi and Boyfriends (redone)
by ekgthe1st
Summary: Uncle get the willies, girl falls though sky, and demon chi up for grabs. What could happen next? A little romance of course! DragoXoc
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since the Omi Masks, and everything was back to normal with the Chan Crew.

"It's sooooooooooo boring Jackie!"

"Well, Jade is you have to finish your homework." explain Jackie to his niece doing homework in Uncle's Shop.

"Why can't there be a demon problem when you need one!" cried Jade, putting her head face down on to homework in dismay.

"AII-YAAHHH!"

Jackie and Jade hurried into the kitchen where Uncle was. There was Uncle with a frighten look on his face.

"What is it Uncle!" asked Jackie looking concern for Uncle.

"Uncle has willies!" yelled Uncle, "Something real powerful is coming!"

"What is it, another big bad demon? Bring it on! The Jade can take it on!" Jade shouted jumping on top of the table.

"Yes, Uncle is it ano…OOWW!"

"Uncle needs to dooooo reeeesearch!" explain Uncle after he gave Jackie 2 finger slap (a.k.a. the Uncle Slap)

"Come Jackie we need to do reeesearch on this, call Torhu as well!" continued Uncle pulling on Jackie's ear and taking him to the study.

"What about me?!" asked Jade following them into the study.

"You stay here and finish your homework." explain Jackie rubbing his sore ear.

"Awwwww!" pouted Jade.

_**In a different world…**_

Elisa-Kay Girdlestone your average 1st year college student at Naval Academy in the East Blue, was having a crisis. She was about to leave the Naval Academy and go on her own with her crew and become pirates like her father before her. But, that was not her crisis. She was just asked out by one of her classmates in her Philosophy Class. The guy was ok looking and seems like a good guy, however, he wasn't her type. He looks like those well manner highbrow kind of guy. Her type was those down to Earth kinds of guys maybe a little bit of a bad boy. Should she go with that guy or not, that was the dilemma. She even wonders why the guy asked her out any ways. She about six foot, long curly dirty blond hair, blue eyes, fat, and size 12 feet. She wasn't much of a looker in her opinion.

_He probability ask me out cause my brother is the vice-admiral…_

"Huag! I wish the guy never ask me out in the first place!"

Elisa-Kay started walking to her dorm to lie down for a while.

_I wish I could find my dream guy instead of this crap!_

Elisa-Kay looked up in the sky hoping someone up there was listening. Suddenly, something caught Elisa-Kay's eye, it was a green light! Unexpectedly, the light beamed down on her. Covering her eyes, Elisa-Kay went into darkness.

_**Back at JCA world...**_

"AII-YAAHH! Uncle cannot find anything!" yelled Uncle, "If we don't find out what is coming to Earth. Earth might be in grave danger!"

"Uncle…Ow!" started Jackie but Uncle, Uncle Slap him again.

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" yelled Uncle

"But, Uncle look!" Jackie cried pointing out side seeing a green beam crashing into the pavement!

Everyone ran outside to see what it was. Inside a crater created by the beam, was a human girl. She was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans, black backpack, and a yellow straw hat. She looked like a normal teenage girl!

"We need to take her to Section 13!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add the disclaimer to last chapter sorry ^^;**

**I do not own One Piece nor JCA**

* * *

"I think she is coming too."

"Haug?!" Elisa-Kay put her hand to her head to stop the aching pain. "What happen to me?" She opens her eyes to see an IV. However, that was not what she was worried about. Her hand was well….cartoonish. She removed her hand and saw everything was….cartoonish. She was in some sort of clinic. "Where am I?!" Elisa-Kay screamed with her voice filled with panic.

"Don't worry you're in Section 13."

Elisa-Kay turns to the voice, what next was made her jaw drop. Standing there was Jackie Chan, the cartoon character! You see, when Elisa-Kay was 12 to 14 there was a cartoon show called "Jackie Chan Adventures." It was her favorite show and even though she was 18 and the show been cancel for a few years now, it was still her favorite. So, you understand her shock seeing a character from her favorite cartoon trying to comfort her.

"Ai-Yah! How is she going to know that?!" Uncle yelled to his nephew giving him a good Uncle Slap, which prompted Jackie to say "OW!"

"You're…Jackie…Chan, aaand…you're…Uncle!" Elisa-Kay stutter, pointing at Jackie and Uncle.

"Hey! How did you know their names?" said Jade popping out beside Elisa-Kay's bed.

"You're Jade!" yelled Elisa-Kay again pointing to Jade.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Torhu?!" again screamed Elisa-Kay pointing to Torhu.

"Have I lost my mind? Did I get hit by a cannonball and this is a crazed dream brought on the drugs?!" said Elisa-Kay to herself.

"Ai-Yah! Calm down we just want to know who you are." yelled Uncle into Elisa-Kay's face.

So with that she explained to them who she was and what she remembers before she woke up here.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know our names." said Torhu.

"Well, where I'm from you guys are a TV show." Elisa-Kay nervously explained.

"Cool! Do I have my own fan club?!" shouted Jade.

"Ai-Yah! We don't have time for this! And on more thing, we need to find a place for you to stay." yelled Uncle.

"Don't worry Uncle she is staying here." said Captain Black walking in.

"Welcome to Section 13 Elisa-Kay!" said Captain Black with a sparkle smile and a wink.

"Ummm….Thanks." said Elisa-Kay slowly backing away from the crazy man.

* * *

It has been week since Elisa-Kay came here to Section 13. She got herself a room near Jade and Jackie, some new clothes, and some new cool stuff. Life here was okay.

"Grrrrrr!"

"What's the matter Captain Black?" asked Elisa-Kay entering Captain Black's office.

"Oh, one of my employees that fed the prisoners quit on me. That the 3rd one this month!" explained Captain Black.

"I can do it for you. I need the cash anyways." said Elisa-Kay with a grin.

"Are you sure? It is pretty dangerous." said Captain Black with a worried expression on his face.

"How hard can it be?" said Elisa-Kay with confidence.

* * *

Oh, how wrong she was.

The job was pretty easy for the most part. A few unruly guys, but nothing she couldn't handle. However, at the end of the feeding list and the cause of why people were quitting so much was Drago. Yes, the son of Shendu is causing them to quit.

Elisa-Kay was almost glad for the uniform that Captain Black gave her. She was wearing a nurse's scrubs with matching mask and cap. No one could tell who she was with this getup on. It seems also, that people couldn't tell her gender either. She maybe beefier than most girls, but she is still a girl!

As Elisa-Kay push down her cart to Drago's Cell, Section 13 became more disgusting and more evil looking. Elisa-Kay pulled up to Drago's High Security Door, where it leads to Drago's Cell.

_Well this is it_, thought Elisa-Kay a little bit scared.

Pulling up on her mask, Elisa-Kay swipes her Security Card and enters Drago's Cell.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

**Dis-I do not own One Piece nor JCA**

* * *

Elisa-Kay walks into Drago's Cell. She notice that it was rat invested hell hole.

_No wonder he barbecues everyone in here. I would too if I had to sleep here._ thought Elisa-Kay looking at the cell with disgust.

Elisa-Kay could hear snoring. As she came closer to Drago's Cell, she could see him sitting on top of the cot that they provided for him, cross-legged and eyes closed.

_I guest he is a sleep. I'll wait until he wakes up. I really don't want to get burned trying to wake him up._ shrugged Elisa-Kay.

Elisa-Kay pulls her sketch book and I-pod from the cart and started playing music and drawing.

* * *

_Urgg….What is that music?_

Drago woke up and notice 3 things, 1) He wasn't alone in his cell, 2) The food cart was here, and 3) There was the food worker sitting next to his cell drawing and blaring music in their ears.

Walking over to her (Yes, he could tell it was a woman thanks to his sense of smell.) and look over her shoulders to see what she was drawing. What he saw was amazing! The girl was drawing a flaming phoenix and a background of a valley. However, the valley seemed it was made of fire. The drawing was still in pencil, but he could tell it was going to be awesome!

"Wow!" said Drago looking slightly amazed.

Elisa-Kay turn to see what made that noise and found Drago staring at her.

"AAaa!"

Elisa-Kay jump away from the cell from surprise. Drago chuckled watching the human jump away from him; this is going to be fun!

"You know you could have given me a heart attack!" Elisa-Kay shouted, somewhat annoyed.

"Well SORRY! I have been waiting for my food!" Drago stated, expecting her to shout back at him for something or cowered in the corner.

"Oh, Sorry! When I came here you were a sleep so I waited for you to get up. I hope you didn't have to wait long." Elisa-Kay said nervously.

Drago just look at her like she grew another head.

"Oh, here is your food!" Elisa-Kay pulls out a large tray of Mexican food.

"And here something to drink." grabbing two 2 liter bottles of coke.

Drago just grabbed the food and gave Elisa-Kay the "WTF" look.

"Do you want something else to drink?" Elisa-Kay asked politely.

"Nnnoo" said Drago unsure why he was being treated so nicely.

"OK!" with that Elisa-Kay sat back down continued drawing and listing to her I-pod with lower volume, so she could hear Drago.

Drago started eating and noted that the food was way better and spicier.

_At least someone notice my eating habits._

Elisa-Kay looks at Drago enjoying the food she got Frenchy to prepare for him.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Elisa-Kay walked into Section 13's kitchen, seeking Frenchy. Frenchy was an agent, who was also the head chef of Section 13. However, he got a lot of bull being a chef and an agent, and maybe being a lion man as well. When Elisa-Kay first came here Frenchy prepare all her food for her and always completed his cooking, and didn't really care he was a lion man, she thought it was cool!_

_"Hey Frenchy!"_

_"Wee, Elisa-Kay." said Frenchy in his French accent. (Ha! Get it?!)_

_"I need your help!" asked Elisa-Kay._

_"In preparing food for Drago" said Frenchy knowing why Elisa-Kay was seeking his help._

_"How did you know?" asked Elisa-Kay curiously._

_"It is all over Section 13 that you kick Phil where the sun doesn't shine because he refused to change the menu for Drago." said Frenchy while laughing._

_"Well, we might have been killing him all we know because sometimes he doesn't eat. Also, he called me a whore so my actions were justified!" pouted Elisa-Kay._

_"Sooo?" continued Elisa-Kay._

_"Wee, Elisa-Kay."_

_"Are you gonna help me?" asked Elisa-Kay giving him a huge grin._

_"Of course! I never cooked for a dragon before!" Frenchy chuckled._

_**End Flashback…**_

* * *

"Hey!"

"Humm..?" Elisa-Kay was brought from her musings form Drago yelling at her.

"Yes?"

"What are you listening to?"

"Panic at the Disco, you like them?"

"They're okay. I like My Chemical Romance better."

"Me too! Hey do you like this song?" Elisa-Kay got up and handed Drago an earpiece.

"Oh, I love this song!"

_(__**Drago= Sings**__,_ _Elisa-Kay= Sings_, **Both= Sings**)

_**They gonna clean up the looks,  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
so they can watch all the things you do**_

_Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
'Cus they've got methods of keeping you clean  
Their gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds,  
Another cog in the murder machine_

**They said all  
Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So dock in your clothes,  
Or stike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

_The boys and girls in the clique,  
The awful names that they stick,  
Your never gonna fit in much kid_  
_**But if your troubled and hurt,  
What you got under you shirt,  
Will make em pay for things that they did!**_

**They said now  
Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me  
whoa yeah!**

_They said now_

**Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

_**All together now!**_

**Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

**Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me,  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

(I don't own neither My Chemical Romance nor Panic at the Disco)

After the song end they both laugh. Drago noted that the girl had a pleasant voice, even though he had heard better.

"Are you done eating?" giggled Elisa-Kay getting up from the ground.

"Oh, yeah!" said Drago handed her the tray and empty bottles.

"What do you want tomorrow?" asked Elisa-Kay putting the stuff away.

"What?!"

"What do you want to eat tomorrow?"

"Uhh…Chinese?"

"Ok! See ya!"

"Yeah, see you."

Drago watch her leave thinking _What a strange girl._

* * *

**That is the chapter  
**

**Read & Review!**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter yay! :D**

**Dis-I don't own JCA nor One Piece**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Elisa-Kay started feeding Drago, and they both seem to enjoy it.

Elisa-Kay thought it was nice to have someone her own age to talk to, and as well as being into most of the thing that you are into is nice, and being your favorite character and the show is even better (Though he is never gonna find out.)

Drago himself, felt like Elisa-Kay was his guardian demon. (Hello, he is half demon. He not gonna say angel.) She asked what he wanted and deliverers to him immediately, she chases his boredom away, and she treats him like an actual person!

Drago may he dare not say it, was in love! Sure, Elisa-Kay wasn't what he usually goes for, giant boobs, skinny waist, and evil. But, Elisa-Kay has that certain charm that made him all giddy inside, and with that he never going to use the word giddy again in a sentence. Oh, and their conversations! Elisa-Kay is the most interesting person that he ever talked to, even more than his own father and he had lived over a 1,000 of years. Oh, and he remembers his favorite conversation with her…

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Drago was lying on his cot in this hellhole of a cell waiting for Elisa-Kay. Yes, she told him her name, knowing she that he never gonna find out her real name on his own. (And he hates to admit it but she's right. Who name their child Elisa-Kay?) However, she said he have to find out what she look like under her mask and cap. They even bet on it! If Drago find out what Elisa-Kay look like he would get anything he wanted from her, that was not illegal like helping him break out of his cell._

_Anyways, Drago was lying on his cot waiting for Elisa-Kay for an hour or so until he fell asleep._

_Just then Elisa-Kay walks in with her food cart and uniform. _

"_SNorE…SnORE…SNorE."_

_Awww! He is a sleep again! So cute! __ thought Elisa-Kay looking at the sleeping dragon boy._

_Remembering what Drago said about waking him when she came, she went into her cart and got a 2 liter bottle of Coca Cola. Not wanting to wake him by noisy means, she was hoping she was like him when it came to their favorite cola._

_Going over to Drago she bend over and put the bottle close to his face just enough so he would be able the reach it without spilling the cola on himself. Twisting the cap off of the bottle of coke she put it close to Drago's nose._

"_Drago. Drago. Wake up sleepy head."_

"_Augg?"_

_Drago groaned instantly grabbing Elisa-Kay's arm hard. But loosen quickly realizing who it was. Grabbing the bottle out of Elisa-Kay's hand, he sat up, taking gulps of cola as well._

"_You know, I could chop your arm or worst."Drago said with an annoyed tone to his voice._

"_Well, I trust you not to do it." stated Elisa-Kay with a smile under her mask._

_Drago gave her "you're nuts" look._

"_Anyways, here your food for today."_

_Pulling out a huge tray out of the food cart were a giant bowl of spicy sea food jumbo and the other bottle of coke, and handing it all to Drago._

_Drago grab the tray and started munching on the food._

"_Anything else, Drago?"_

"_Yeah, remove your cap and mask!"Drago said with food in s mouth._

"_First, that is very charming Drago. Do you get all the girls that way?" which prompted Drago to swallow his food and wipe his mouth embarrassedly, "And second, what about our bet? Don't tell me you are giving up already?"_

"_Not a chance! I was hoping to get it off by my dragon good-looks."_

"_In your dreams dragon-boy!" she said with good nature._

_After things quiet down, Elisa-Kay went off drawing in her corner, and Drago continued eating._

"_Hey, I have a question for you?"_

"_What is it Drago?"_

"_What do you think of evil?"_

"_It depends of what kind of evil. There some light evil things like stealing, or the horrible disgusting evil like rape. I personally hate the later one, while other on I don't really care. However, evil is necessary for all of us to survive." stated Elisa-Kay._

"_Why?" Drago asked with a slight blush on his face (which he was glad she wasn't looking at him right now). __She think evil is necessary._

"_Well, we need evil to keep the balance in the universe equal. Imagine if the balance was altered, say the there is too much good, however there will be some evil it won't be enough. A person might sneeze without saying "excuse me" could get shoot at for being "evil". It would be the same vies versa. Also we need it for our souls as well."_

"_What?" stated Drago confused._

"_Our souls are like the universe, we need both good and evil. However, we don't need constant balance; you can have more than the other. Like you with evil and me with good. Okay?"_

"_Hmm…" acknowledge Drago understanding her point._

"_So, I think evil is just important as good is…"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

He blushed after the flashback that was when he started liking Elisa-Kay more than a friend.

_She said evil was important_.

Drago sighed, what she said made his day, hell, it made his year! No one and I mean no one ever told him that. Always got either evil must be destroyed or He has to be evil because it was in his blood. Don't get him wrong he loved being evil, but after a while hearing the same thing over and over again. It gets on your nerves. And so, after she said that it made him feel like he was important.

Hearing his cell door open, he sat up on his cot and looked at Elisa-Kay walking in with her uniform and food cart.

"Hey, you're up for once!"

"Ha Ha Ha, Elisa-Kay you're sooo funny." said Drago sarcastically.

"I know."

_I wish she get rid of that mask and cap!_ He glared angrily at Elisa-Kay while she was getting his food. _Grrr…Bah! After tonight I won't see her again so I should stop worrying about it._

After a few moments Drago realized what he just thought, _I won't see Elisa-Kay again! I need to see her face! How else am I going to find her after a take over the world?_

Drago took a deep breath, _Think Drago, think!_

"Hey Elisa-Kay can I borrow your I-pod for a sec."

"Sure!"

He started listening to her I-pod (music helps him think), then he notice new songs in Elisa-Kay's I-pod.

"Hey what are these new songs?"

"Oh! They are songs from my new favorite anime SGT. Frog! They are pretty funny but fun to dance to."

"Hmm…" suddenly, Drago got an idea!

Drago started chanting a spell quietly. Suddenly one of the songs started playing.

"Huh? What happened?" said Elisa-Kay looking around finding where the song coming from.

"May I have this dance, Elisa-Kay?" asked Drago giving his most charming smile.

"Umm…Sure." she said with a blush.

They started dancing, Drago giving Elisa- Kay a twirl, which promptly made Elisa- Kay's cap fall off. _It's working! _Drago thought if he twirl Elisa-Kay enough times her cap and mask will fall off, and of course it was working

(I do not own "Katte ni Shinryakusha" by Naoya Ogawa, Mayuko Iwasa)

_Shinryakusha! Yay Yay Yay ~ Wo Wo Wo ~ Yay Yay Yay! Shinryakusha!  
(Invader! Yeah-yeah-yeah, woah-woah-woah, Yeah-yeah-yeah, an invader!)  
_

_ai wo kudasai motto motto kudasai ii ja nai no herumon ja aru mai shi  
anata no tame ni ikiteyukitai zeitaku sasete kureru nara  
(Give me love, lots more and lots more love,  
Just give me some, it won't hurt you!  
Just for you, I can live on -  
If you allow me to live in luxury!)_

_DO YA DO yume no tsuzuki DO YA DO misasete yo ne  
ganbari makutte yattaru de sondemo tama ni wa hito yasumi  
dosuka? dosuka? dosuka? konna de do~suka~?  
(DO YA DO - The continuation of dreams!  
DO YA DO - Won't you show me please?  
Recklessly, I will work harder,  
If occasionally you give me a single rest.  
How's that? How's that? How's that?  
How does that sound?)_

Another twirl and Elisa-Kay's mask started slipping.

_Zettai no zetsumei no pinchi wa koshi futte gomakase danshingu danshingu  
ai to yuuki to ninki hoshii yo (hoshii~)  
konjou to kiai de yarimasu ira ira ni wa gyuunyuu de karushuumu  
umaku ikanai nara sore wa "bouya dakara sa~"  
(In an absolute life and death crisis,_  
_Swing your hips in deceptive dancing!_  
_I want you to give me love and bravery and fame... (I want them~)_  
_Only with conviction and vigour can you do anything!_  
_If you're weak, drink milk to replenish your calcium!_  
_And if everything goes along badly... Well, that's_  
_Because you're just a young boy!)_

_Yeah-yeah-yeah, woah-woah-woah,  
Yeah-yeah-yeah, shinryakusha!  
(Yeah-yeah-yeah, woah-woah-woah,  
Yeah-yeah-yeah, an invader!)_

_Matte kudasai sutenaide kudasai ii ja nai no ka sabaru mon ja nai shi  
anata hitosuki ikitaiyukitai ippai gochisou kureru nara  
(Please wait, please don't throw it away!  
I'll earnestly live on for you:  
If you treat me to a feast with drinks!)_

_DO YA DO itsuka wahaha DO YA DO soshite ufufu  
hiccha ka meccha ka yatteru de son demo kenkyo ni koshi fuku  
dosuka? dosuka? dosuka? konnande do~suka~?  
(DO YA DO - Sometime, we'll laugh vigorously!*_  
_DO YA DO - And also, have a good chuckle!_  
_Disorderly_  
_But in humility, you bring down your hips -_  
_How's that? How's that? How's that?_  
_How difficult does that sound?)_

Another twirl and her mask is off, reveling her.

Dargo felt like drooling a little, she was pretty, a little chubby, but cute still. Elisa-Kay couldn't help but laugh, she was having sooo much fun! No one ever asked her to dace before.

_Tekitou na shiawase ja iya desu kimeta nara icchokusen hassuru hassuru_  
_yume to kibou to genki hoshii yo (wa~i)_  
_konnan wa futtobashite ikimasho piiman mo ninjin mo tabemasho!_  
_mama ni okoraretemo sore mo "bouya dakara sa~"  
(It is not an appropriate happiness._  
_If you had to decide, then hustle along in a straight line!_  
_I want you to give me dreams and hope and health... (Oh my~)_  
_Let's go on, brushing off our difficulties._  
_Let's eat pimentos with carrots!_  
_And also if Mama gets angry with you, it's also:_  
_Because you're just a young boy!)_

_(Yeah-yeah-yeah, woah-woah-woah,_  
_Yeah-yeah-yeah, shinryakusha!)_  
_(Yeah-yeah-yeah, woah-woah-woah,_  
_Yeah-yeah-yeah, an invader!)_

_(are mo kore mo hoshii na~ keeki mo ippai tabetai shi~ kawaii youfuku mo hoshii shi~  
mou~ chikyuu goto hoshii~!  
me wo samashite kudasa~i!)  
(I really want this kind of thing and that kind of thing..._  
_I also want to eat cake and drinks~_  
_I dearly want cute dresses and clothes..._  
_Actually... I want the whole world!)_

_Me wo samashite kudasa~i!  
(Please wake up and sober yourself up!)_

_Zettai no zetsumei no pinchi wa koshi futte gomakase danshingu danshingu_  
_ai to yuuki to ninki hoshii yo (hoshii~)_  
_konjou to kiai de yarimasu ira ira ni wa gyuunyuu de karushuumu_  
_umaku ikanai nara sore wa "bouya dakara sa~"  
(It's absolutely a life and death crisis!_  
_To swing your hip is deceptive dancing!_  
_I want you to give me love and bravery and fame... (I want them~)_  
_Shout out loud with all your willpower!_  
_If you're weak drink milk to replenish your calcium!_  
_And if everything goes along badly... Well, that's_  
_Because you're just a young boy!)_

_Yay Yay Yay ~ Wo Wo Wo ~ Yay Yay Yay! Shinryakusha!  
(Yeah-yeah-yeah, woah-woah-woah,_  
_Yeah-yeah-yeah, an invader!)_

"That was sooo much fun, Drago!" giggled Elisa-Kay not aware that her mask is off.

"You're welcome. Oh, and Elisa-Kay, you have such a cute face."

Elisa-Kay stared wide-eyed for a second, putting her hands to her face.

"DRAGO!"

"Yes?" Drago said acting innocent.

"Oh, you oooooo!" Elisa-Kay said angerly.

Elisa-Kay sighed "What do you want?"

"Hmm…What I want?" Drago said picking up Elisa-Kay's I-pod and putting in the food cart. Dargo looked over to Elisa-Kay, trying to put her hair back in the cap, but failing horribly. He walked over and helps her put her hair in.

"Thanks Drago."

Elisa-Kay looked at him smiling.

"What do you want?"

Drago moved to Elisa-Kay's face, "Elisa-Kay…", and he kissed her.

_Hanna ma, Hanna ma _Elisa-Kay's eyes widen not believing that Drago was kissing her!

The kiss lasted a minute, nibbling Elisa-Kay's lower lip before Drago pushed Elisa-Kay and her cart out of his cell.

"Goodbye, Elisa-Kay."

With that the door shut separating them.

_At least I said goodbye._

_He kissed me!_

* * *

**Ah Young Love~  
**

**Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~**

**Sorry that I have not been posting. ^^;**

**You knmow school have been taking up most of my time**

**Anyways...**

**Dis: I do not own One Piece nor JCA**

* * *

_I still can't believe he kissed me!_

Elisa- Kay was sitting on top of Uncle's Shop and having a party with the gang. She was sitting by her friend Amanda, from the robotic apartment. She was working on one of her robots as they sit.

"What ya doin?" said Elisa-Kay

"Oh, working on my new robot for Section 13." said Amanda stopping and showing her work

"It is disguised as a normal toy however, when an agent is in trouble it will transform into giant robotic beasts"

"What kind of beast?"

"Well, wolves, bears, and…lions" whispered Amanda looking at Frenchy, who was talking to Tohru about Japanese recipes.

Elisa-Kay smiled knowingly, "You like him."

Amanda just blushes and nodded. "How can a guy like that will ever fall for a girl like me?"

Elisa-Kay looked at Amanda, she was short for her age even though she was a few years older than Elisa-Kay, she had big red hair and brown eyes, and she was tan and had freckles allover her face. She wore glasses and colorful lab coats all the time.

Elisa-Kay just smiled, "He will."

It was getting dark and Elisa-Kay wanted to leave.

"Well, I'm to go. Does anyone want to join me?"

"I will" said both Frenchy and Amanda, which prompted them to both blush.

As they left Uncle brought out a telescope (you know what happens)

* * *

As they were walking, Elisa-Kay spotted an art shop. Elisa-Kay decided to give the Frenchy and Amanda a little alone time.

"Oh, guys I forgot something! Go ahead without me!" exclaimed Elisa-Kay leaving them alone.

**Meanwhile at Section 13….**

A huge exposition was heard down in Drago's cell.

"No cell can keep the son of Shendu for long!"

* * *

Jackie and Jade walked into Section 13 seeing it in total chaos!

Jade saw Drago beating up some guards, "Drago!" pointing him to Jackie.

Drago seeing them yelled "Chans!" and started throwing fire balls at them

"Bad Day, Bad Day, Bad Day!"

"Uh…What's going on?"

Everyone turned in mid battle to look at Elisa-Kay carrying a huge bag of new art supplies looking at the mess before her.

"I think I should go" she said nervously and did a 360 and started walking away.

She didn't get far before Drago seized her, "Nighty Night, Elisa-Kay." Knocking her out and carrying her bridal style.

"See Ya, Chans!" yelled Drago blasting a hole outside and escaping.

"Bad Day"

* * *

_Where am I?_

Elisa-Kay opens her eyes slowly and saw that she was 50 feet in the air. Well, she did what normal girl would have done, she screamed bloody murder!

"Hey, I am right here you know!" yelled Drago.

"YOU…AAAAAaaa" shouted Elisa-Kay angrily, however cut short by Drago jumping from another building.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of heights?" said Drago playfully.

"No, heights I am fine with. It's failing I am scared of. Elisa-Kay plus dropping equals a splat Elisa-Kay!" scream Elisa-Kay hugging on tighter to Drago.

_Hmm, I can get use to this._

Drago did some fancy flips and jumps so Elisa-Kay would hold tighter, which she did until she screamed, "DRAGO IF YOU DO ANOTHER FLIP, I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Hold your horses we're here!"

Drago landed in the junk yard, still carrying Elisa-Kay he led her to a broken down 1960s purple van.

"This is where we are gonna sleep" explain Drago

"You're kidding right."

Ignoring her comment, Drago open the van (viva tail) and place Elisa-Kay inside. Inside the van was wall to wall pink shag carpeting.

"Are there rats in here?" question Elisa-Kay unsure.

"Hey, I have slept here before. I wouldn't take you here if there were rats ok" said Drago getting into the van.

_The way you sleep, they probability are rats in here._

"Get some sleep" ordered Drago.

Elisa-Kay lay down and tried to get some sleep. After a while, Drago took off his jacket and laid it on top of Elisa-Kay and started cuddling with her.

The next morning Drago got up and took his jacket back and went outside.

_Hmm, it time to get some henchmen._

"Hey Drago…yawn…where you going?" asked the sleepy Elisa-Kay.

"Going out, be back later. Don't leave the junk yard" ordered Drago.

"Yeah, whatever" yawn Elisa-Kay, _Where am I gonna go,_ and went back to sleep.

(I am skipping the part where Drago get the Enforcers. We all know what happens anyways)

* * *

Elisa-Kay woke up a few hours later, she decided to go outside and draw.

_It better than staying in here, who knows what growing in here!_

After a few drawings, Elisa-Kay heard something over by some cars and decided to check it out.

"I'm tellin ya Finn we're gonna to get it with mini Shendu."

Elisa-Kay saw the dragon upgraded Enforcers arguing about their new jobs as henchmen for Drago.

_Great they're here. That means soon Drago going after the wind chi. should I even try stopping them?_ thought Elisa-Kay hugging her backpack (she never goes anywhere without it).

_Then again Dad always said the greatest and the most fun adventures are always the most dangerous._ smiling she spied the Enforcers.

"Hey who's that?" question Ratso spotting Elisa-Kay

"Intruder! Get her!" yelled Finn

Chow grabs Elisa-Kay; however Elisa-Kay slipped away.

"Hey, I got her bag!" shouts Chow.

Wide-eyed Elisa went for her backpack, however Ratso grabs her, which prompt Elisa-Kay to bite him.

A fire ball came crashing on the scene!

"What is going on!?" yelled Drago.

"Well, we found this girl poking around" said Finn nervously.

"Well, that _girl_ is my _girlfriend_" said Drago angrily.

Everyone gaped at Drago and said loudly, **"WHAT?!"**

* * *

**What ya think?**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me long for this chapter to come out.**

**Let just say real life sucks.**

**Anyways,**

**Dis: I do not own One Piece nor JCA**

* * *

**"WHAT?!"** said everyone looking at Drago like he grown another head.

"You know what I said. SO PUT HER DOWN, NOW!" yelled Drago

Ratso put down Elisa-Kay immediately, fearing of being barbequed.

"Hey, what's this?" said Chow looking at Elisa-Kay's pack and pulling out what look like an old straw hat.

"DON'T THOUCH THAT!" yelled Elisa-Kay grabbing her pack and the hat away.

"It was my Dad's." she said quietly, most of her hair in her face hiding it form them. Suddenly, she ran away from them.

"You idiots!" yelled Drago, cracking his neck looking at the Enforcers like he was about to murder them.

**"Gulp!"** they all said before getting a horrible beating from Drago.

* * *

Elisa-Kay ran off into a clearing where it was surrounded by cars, trucks, and other motor vehicles. There was a small opening was looking out into the ocean. Elisa-Kay slumped down in the middle of the clearing and started crying.

_Why did you have to go?_

**Flashback…**

_Lock in a haul of a corrupted navy captain's ship, Elisa-Kay watches her father fighting for her life with the corrupted navy captain. Her father was dying; he was stab with a metal knife, the same metal that made people with the power of the devil fruit weak. With each punch he threw at the navy captain he was closer to death. Finally, the battle was over, and her father won, but a large price._

"_Daddy!" scream Elisa-Kay throwing herself at her father._

"_He...He...He…don't worry about daddy Elisa-Kay. His is going to a better place" whispered Luffy to his youngest daughter._

"_Daddy you can't go!" sobs Elisa-Kay_

"_Here," taking his hat off and placing it on top of Elisa-Kay head, "it's yours now. It will help you with your dreams."_

"_But Daddy, I don't know what my dreams are!" cried Elisa-Kay. This whole journey that they were taking was to help to find her dreams. For the most part of the trip it was grand, fun, and dangerous, but that was expected if your dad was the king of the pirates. However, thanks to the corrupted naval captain, it would be their last._

"_Goodbye, Elisa-Kay…"_

"_Daddy!? DADDY!?"_

* * *

_Two weeks later, she was in the office of a lawyer, going over her father's will. Everyone was there, her mom, her older sister Jamey, her older brother Ace, and everyone else that was close to her dad._

"…_and for Elisa-Kay this…um…treasure?" said the lawyer, place a iron key onto the table. "There is a letter as well" said lawyer handing an envelope to Elisa-Kay._

_Elisa-Kay looking up from the straw hat that she holding, she grabbed the letter. Ever since that day, Elisa-Kay would not let go of the hat, and if anyone tried to take it from her, she would kick and scream at them and Ace would kick their butts. _

_Elisa-Kay read the letter to herself…_

_Dear Elisa-Kay_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. _

_HaHahahahaha!_

_This key is something special to help you accomplish your dreams. However, it won't help until you're ready to pursue them. Here the key, and remember, even in death I still watching over you._

_Love from your goofy father,_

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_Elisa-Kay started crying, putting the letter away and putting the key in her pocket and grabbed the tin box, before anyone could take it from her._

**End of Flashback…**

Since that day, Elisa-Kay started wearing a backpack where ever she goes always carrying her treasures that she receive from her dad. Wiping away the tears and putting on her hat, she pulled out her I-pod and started listening to music.

_Even if, there are times when we are far apart_

_Through it all, remember I'll be there in your heart_

_And on days when you start to cry_

_You know you'll always have_

_Someone who's there at your side_

_To wipe all the tears away_

_We will never yield_

_We won't back down_

_We'll keep our dreams alive_

_They'll never change the way we feel inside_

_And the light that shines eternally_

_So many tried to grasp_

_Will someday be held within our hands at last_

Dargo walk into the clearing seeing Elisa-Kay wearing the hat and looking out into the ocean, with some tears in her eyes.

"Uh?"

"Oh Drago, I didn't see you!" said Elisa-Kay cheerfully, turning to Drago.

"Umm, here I brought you some breakfast" said Drago awkwardly; "I didn't know what kind of breakfast sandwiches you like so I bought all of them" continued Drago nervously. By the time he was finish talking; Elisa-Kay was on her second sandwich.

"I like all of them" responded Elisa-Kay and which Drago sweat dropped.

By the time she finished eating she ate four of the six sandwiches that Drago brought her.

"You have a big appetite" noted Drago.

"Yeah, people say I get it from my Dad." shrugged Elisa-Kay

"Well, me and the Enforcers are going out for a while" said Drago leaving the clearing.

"Don't leave the junk yard!" order before he left.

After a while Elisa-Kay thought to herself, _They probably went for the wind chi. Should I go?_ Thinking about her father's advice she decided to go.

_This is gonna be fun_, grinned Elisa-Kay.

* * *

When she reached the car wash, they were already fighting.

_Awww, they already started,_ pouted Elisa-Kay

When she enter into the place, Drago and Uncle were trying to suck up the wind chi. Then suddenly, like she had a giant chi magnet on her the chi went after her.

"AAAAaaaa!" Elisa-Kay screamed running from the chi.

Finding a hubcap, Elisa-Kay wackes the chi away, "Ha!" however, it came back again, "Damn!"

Elisa-Kay continued running, she saw Jade about to get hurt by Finn! She scoped her up, however the floor was slippery from the water and soap, and they both fell and slide into the wall of fans, where Drago was also being flung to. When they all collided, the fans and Drago went on top of Jade and Elisa-Kay. The demon chi went into the pile up.

"Grab the fan" said Drago weakly to the Enforcers.

They grabbed it and Drago and left.

Moments later, Elisa-Kay and Jade pop their heads up from the pile of fans.

"Uh, hey guys!" said Elisa-Kay nervously.

* * *

Elisa-Kay sat in the kitchen of Uncle's shop getting a scratch treated from her little "slip".

"It seems that scratch will leave a scare I am afraid" said Tohru after cleaning her cut.

Elisa-Kay grabbed the mirror that was right next to her and looked at her. She had a half-moon scare right under her left eye, on the cheek. She chuckled to herself; she looked like more like her dad with the scare. She might had her mom's ancestors colors (hair, eyes, skin), but she had her dad's laugh, smile, personality, and now somewhat of his scare (his was a stitches scare).

"Hey Elisa-Kay, what's with the hat?" asked Jade drinking a soda.

Elisa-Kay took off the straw hat and shows it to Jade, "It was my dad's."

"Cool! Buuuuurrrrp!"

"Jade, stop that disgusting habits, It so unlady like" complained Jackie.

_I wonder she has the chi?_ wondered Elisa-Kay putting her hat back on.

* * *

It was noon and Elisa-Kay was how you say…nervous.

Jade was showing signs that she had the chi, and Elisa-Kay was hoping it was just gas. So now, Elisa-Kay was walking to Jade's school to have lunch with her, so she can keep an eye on her, and Drago if he comes looking for chi.

Elisa-Kay walked into the front office asking for Jade. However, the secretary said she was in the nurse's office with some sort of stomach flu. Elisa-Kay went wide-eyed, now she knew Jade had the wind chi. Elisa-Kay hurried and ran to the nurse's office for Jade. When she got to the room the nurse was gone but Jade was on the nurse's table, and she looked well…demon frogish.

"Oh, Jade" said Elisa-Kay, trying not to laugh at the way she looked (hey she does look funny).

"Oohhh, I don't feel too good."

"Well yeah, you have the bad case of demon chi."

"Oohhh" groan Jade.

Jackie ran in, "Oh Jade!" said the distress Jackie.

"Hey, that what I said as well" chuckled Elisa-Kay.

"Let's get to Uncle's, so he can fix this" said Jackie.

"Kay!" said both Elisa-Kay and Jade.

However, fate had another plan.

The nurse's door melted revealing Drago and the Enforcers, "Hello Chans, I think you have something of mine."

Dargo walked in walking towards Jade, however spotted Elisa-Kay and her scare.

"Elisa-Kay! What happened to your cheek?!"

"Well, when I was at the car wash…" said Elisa-Kay however, got cut off by Drago.

"CHANS YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" roared Drago thinking it was the Chans that hurt Elisa-Kay.

"Bad Day!" screamed Jackie, grabbing Jade and getting out of there.

Drago and the Enforcers left chasing Jackie and Jade, leaving Elisa-Kay by herself.

_What am I chop liver?_

She left the nurse's office and went to look for a way to the playground where she knew that where everyone gonna end up. As Elisa-Kay check another hall to see it was safe, she heard Jade's mega burp and saw lockers coming at her. She moved out of the way in time, however it blocked her way.

_Ooooo, I feel sorry for Drago._

Finally, she found a window it was 5 feet off the ground and it was her only way out. Awardly, she slowly got herself out of the window and fell down onto the ground. _I did it!_

She hurried over to the playground where the fight was starting.

"Hold it right there Missy!" ordered Chow.

"Why should I?" asked Elisa-Kay.

"Because I said so" growled Chow, grabbing Elisa-Kay left arm really hard.

_Now, what does mom always say? When a guy is being rude to you_, Elisa-Kay pulled her other arm back, _give him a sucker punch!_ and she punch Chow in the face, which is fell down and Elisa-Kay just walked away whistling.

Now, when Elisa-Kay got to the fight, Drago was sucking up the wind chi.

_Aww, he has chubby cheeks now!_ mused Elisa-Kay

However, Drago victory was cut short, thanks to Uncle sucking the chi away from Drago. But, like at the car wash the chi went after Elisa-Kay, however she couldn't get away fast enough, and the chi went inside her.

"Aii-Yaahh!" yelled Uncle pointing his blowfish at her to get the chi out, however the chi deactivate itself when entering Elisa-Kay! Uncle just looked at her in pure awe.

"Am I get fatter, green, frogish?" panic Elisa-Kay.

Drago recovered from the chi drain and saw Elisa-Kay freaking out.

"Hey boss, can you help us?" asked the nervous Finn

"Help you!? You losers. Now way, in fcat you're FIRED!" yelled Drago, sucking up the powers he gave to the Enforcers.

Drago ran to Elisa-Kay and picked her bridal style again, "Back off Chans!" roared Drago breathing fire and made his escaped again with Elisa-Kay.

* * *

**Well, that is the chapter!**

**R&R**


End file.
